Coming Senseless
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: she took a breath. "It made me feel like I'm not fighting for." Derek pulled Casey in closer trying to soothe her tiny cries.."You are defiantly worth fighting for."..Derek said sternly into Casey's ear, rubbing her shoulder again..
1. Chapter 1: Finally Breaking

**helloooo. :) so yeah this is my Life With Derek Fanfiction about Casey and Derek . i dont even know how i thought of doing a fanfiction for this show. it origally was going to be based arounf Lizzie and Edwin but i just love Casey and Dereks relationship so much more, because there is so much more you can do with it, its different, its heated, its complicated, its difficult, its hott, its dargerous and forbidden. i just felt there was so much more to do there. and i know this chapter is kinda like the starting point and cliched but just roll widhff it please. i swear it gets better. but anyway here is chapter one.**

**Chapter One: Finally Breaking**

* * *

><p>Normal. A word that is used so freely. Just like the word perfect. But things in life are never normal nor are they ever perfect. Especially for the McDonald-Venturi family. The loud dysfunctional family down the block that people are kinda scared to walk by because they might just get hit by a hockey puck or go deft from screaming. Not normal. The family that has six kids the two girls not blood related to their two brothers and their little sister. Not perfect or normal. The family that has secretive middle children who love to spy on others, the loner little child who doesn't have a companion, and the discombobulated whacked out love-hate relationship older children. No, no not normal. The family who's two older children are on two different spectrums. The proper, misguided McDonald girl and the care free, misjudged Venturi boy. Who's relationship is not normal. By far. They get into fights, which seems normal, but over things like taking all the girls clothes and hanging them to the tree in the backyard or painting the boy's beloved car pink with hearts. Un-normal pranks. But then have protective sibling instinct for each other, which again seems pretty normal, comfort one another and help them either let loose or crack down. But they both kick it into overdrive when something happens to the other, get a little too intense. As if their trying to show what their hiding. Defiantly not normal. But then again..what's to hide.? Right.? Because people are going to turn a blind eye and say 'their just a normal family, with perfectly normal problems.' when nothing is normal. Nothing at all.<p>

The Venturi-McDonald household was quiet. An odd event that rarely happens. But this was only happening because half the family was out of the house. George and Nora had taken Marti out to the amusement park for the day and Casey was out with Emily. That left Lizzie and Edwin, who had stuck to each other like glue and Derek.

Derek Venturi. The guy that all the girls wanted to date. The guy that all the boys wanted to be. The guy that drives his oldest step-sister, Casey McDonald, insane. Derek sits on his personal recliner, watching hockey. One of the very few things Derek cares about. He tries to drown out the sounds of Kendra and Sam's bickering on the phone with the TV but it just seems like they keep getting louder and louder. He simply says a 'yes' and 'mhmp' every so often so they don't think he's totally oblivious. "God can't you two just shut up.." Derek mutters to himself. "can this get any worse?"

The front door whacks open, making Derek flinch a bit. The immediate sound of sob over takes all the commotion. The door slams shut just as loud as it opens, if not louder and Derek turns around to see Casey, eyes full of overflowing tears that trail down her cheeks. She drops her purse and quickly makes her way up the stairs to her room, not even making an effort to close her door.

Crying. The one thing that Derek Venturi could not handle. He rubbed his forehead fighting against himself to go see if Casey was alright. Without a goodbye he hangs up on the continuing arguing of the two, and heads up the stairs to her room. Casey's crying and whimpering made him nervous and a little bit nauseas. Derek doesn't do good with crying. Never did with any girlfriend, Sally, Kendra or Emily, or any other unimportant girlfriend, he just got overwhelmed at the sight and sound of crying. Derek leaned himself against her door pane and folded his arms. "Space case are you okay?" he grumbled just high enough for her to hear. The distraught brunette lifted herself from her pillow.

"Go away Derek." Casey sneered bitterly. The old tone confused him. She usually enjoyed and wanted comfort. But not now. She just wanted to be alone. She was alone now. She regretted going out with Emily today and all Casey wanted to do now was curl up in the corner of her room and cry herself to sleep. But on the other hand she wanted comfort, someone to understand what's going on. Lizzie is too little to understand, only in 10th grade and hasn't had a solid boyfriend she would be no help. And Derek is way too insensitive to understand even if he was her brother.. Step-brother. So what was he even doing there? Standing at her door asking her what's wrong. Sure, he helps her out when she needs it, but right now she just wanted to let things sink in. He pushed himself off the door pane and walked over to sit down next to her limp body that lay dreary on her bed.

"C'mon princess what's a 'matter?" Derek pushed.

"Go away Derek." she repeated into her pillow.

"Case, it can't be that bad." he pushed Casey's hair out of her face and tried to make her sit up. She mumbled the same statement again more serious and angered. "God Casey you gotta let go of it sometimes." that was the wrong choice of words to put out there for Casey's ears to hear. For they shot her blood pressure up, and anger skyrocketing past it's boiling point. She shot up from her depressed position as frustration and remembrance filled her.

Casey started to think about her outing today.

_Emily pulled up to the mall with a jerky stop. Casey held onto the seat like a cat with claws. A bit frightened at her friends driving skills, wondering how she passed the test. They exit the car and wander the mall for a while. "So why aren't you with Max today?" Emily asked as they sat down at the food court. Casey looked at Emily strangely, her friends' expression was hard to read and the tone in her voice made Casey nervous. _

_"Uh. I don't know. He said he was busy and that his older brother was in town today." Casey explained. Emily tried to collect herself. She took in a large breath then exhaled. _

_"Well he sure looks busy. But I don't think with his brother." Casey gained a confused expression from Emily's words. What did she mean? Obviously Emily could tell Casey was puzzled and pointed a finger behind her. Cautiously, she turned around to see Max kissing a ultra-thin red head. Now Casey wasn't a stick. She had an hourglass shaped figure and was proportioned nicely but the image in front of her made her conscious. Only for a thousand and one deadly thoughts to pass though her mind and pushed the comparison comment out of her mind. Anger and confusion were the only two emotions rushing through Casey at the moment; she stood up at made her way over to the pair. _

_"Hi max." Casey said arms folded. _

_"hey." he smiled still looking at the red headed, then turned to see Casey. The smiled cashed and his eyes widened. "Uh. Casey what are you doing here." _

_"Could ask you the same question. I cannot believe you Max.! How could you!" max rolled his eyes, uninterested in Casey's words. _

_"Casey-" _

_"I mean max it makes no sense. I'm done." she said feeling like she had won the situation to her best advantage. _

_"okay." max replied flatly. Casey's eyes widened and mouth came to a small gape. _

_"That's it.? You're not gunna even fight for Me?" she said quietly like a vulnerable little bunny. _

_"Casey, listen I can't deal with you anymore. You're too high strung and it's like every second of the day you need me by your side. I'm sick of it. You and your constant needy attitude. You need to get a life." his words stung. Hit her like a ton of bricks. He didn't fight for her and thought she was a no life loser? Max gave a evil smirk and walked away with the red head hand in hand. _

Then finally snapped in her head. "You wanna know so badly! Me and Emily went to the mall and saw Max hooking up with some girl! Okay! And when I went up to him he told me I was too high strung and need to get a life! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW DEREK!" Casey screamed with more anger and hate than anyone thought she could of contained. Derek was shocked at her outburst, but her words didn't process at first. But when they did the brotherly overprotection kicked in. But so did a sudden feeling of pain and rage flickered though his system. One of Derek's hands balled into a fist and the other pulled Casey into a hug as the defensive wall she put up fell and began to cry. He wondered why he felt this sudden overly overprotection over Casey.

Casey couldn't understand why Max would do that to her. It made her look stupid. Stupid that she got played by him. The comfort that Derek was giving her made her feel a bit better. Casey and Derek tried to ignore each other during school but at home he was the annoying step-brother that played pranks on her and brought her to parties that she rather not go to, and had some kind of protectiveness over her. For after all they did mean something to each other, even if they didn't say it all the time. She didn't even know why she was so sad. Maybe it was just the shell shock. When she thought about it having max in her life and having max out of her life really didn't make much change. Max didn't do anything worthwhile in their relationship to cry over either. He never played around with her teasingly, never took her to parties and made her have fun, he never asked her to help study or even ditch class, and he never ever said I love you. He didn't even fight for her back? But the idea of crying just helped her vent better than talking at the moment.

It was hard for Derek to process the thought of how you could hurt Casey. Even if she is a klutzilla. She does everything to please everyone all the time, and tries so hard to be this perfect girlfriend for max. But no matter how hard Casey tried he always thought her and max would never last. Their relationship made Derek cringe, all of her relationships did. And Derek had nothing against max, well now he does, but it just made him uneasy and irritated.

"Let's go for a drive." Derek rubbed Casey's back sympathetically. Trying to cheer her up a bit. She tried to restrain her crying but not enough to say an answer so she shook her head. "Yes princess we're going for a drive. Now get up or I'm going to carry you out the door." he threatened, having a famous Venturi smirk plastered to his face. Casey shook her head again. His smirk turned to a grin as he flipped her up into a bridal style carry. She shrieked at the sudden change in position, from hiding in comfort of Derek and her pillow to being carried fearfully.

"der-ek.!" Casey shrieked. He chuckled darkly.

"There's my Spacey Casey." the sentence sent slight flutters through Casey and just held onto him for dear life.

"If you drop me.. Oh god so help me." Casey threatened hollowly and vaguely. Derek gave another smirk, knowing that her threat meant nothing.

"Yeah cause your really frightening princess." he carried her down the stairs and out to the Prince, opening the door and dropping her into the passenger's seat. Casey sat in shock that he took her from her room against her will.. But wasn't mad. Derek rounded the front of the car, sliding on the hood then popped into the driver's side.

"Cause your cool." she snorted.

"of course I am, cause I'm" he popped his leather jacket collar "Derek Venturi." Casey scoffed out a laugh at her step-brothers self-conceded-ness. Derek started the car, backed out of the drive way quickly and zoomed down the street.

Casey held on for dear life. "der-ek!" she screamed as the wind hit her face. All he did was laugh as a response. He got his Casey back. "Where are we even going?" she asked closing her window as they stopped at a red light.

"A place." he said simply as if it wasn't obvious. "Where would you like to go?"

"Home." Casey grumbled.

"wrong answer." Derek chuckled hitting the gas. Casey couldn't yell 'der-ek' this time she couldn't even scream. The wind was knocked out of her from the extreme speed they were going at.

Derek's speed slowed down after a while as they pulled up to a lake. Derek parked the car and proceeds to get out. He looks over at Casey who just sits in the car nervously. "coming space case.?" he asked chuckling. She looked over to him.

"Shut up Derek." Casey groaned as she exited the car and came over next to Derek. He leaned up against the car and fell silent for a few minutes. Derek went to ask her what happened but Casey started off first wearily.

"I hate him." she grumbled. Derek pulled Casey in and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay Case. It 'appens." he shrugged. Derek realized what he was doing wasn't helping. "What happened?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said. Me and Em were at the mall. Max was there with this girl and I said it's over and he said okay." a light breeze came by and pushed the hair out of Casey's face, the tears starting to well in her little blue orbs. Derek might not be able to handle tears well but seeing Casey cry was the utter most worst.

"Whelp it looks like me and little Maxie are going to have a problem." Derek tried the cliché big brother thing at first but Casey's retain to her own memory stayed the same. "Listen Casey, I know that this sucks really badly right now. But max isn't worth these tears. It's like.." he thought out his words. "It's like showing that he won. And you can't let him win. But trust me on this one Princess, you are someone's princess." but of course Derek has to ruin the heart-felt advice he just gave by adding some Derek-ness in there. "Way, way out there when you're much, much older." Derek sounded more like a father than a brother when he said this. He gave a little smirk, hoping that shed laugh. She didn't.

It was quiet. Casey would never shut up and now he wanted her to start talking a lot. It made him nervous to see Casey so quiet. He wondered if she was really that broken.

"He didn't even fight for me." Casey's voice is quiet and cracking, she looked in the opposite direction. "it just.." she took a breath. "It made me feel like I'm not fighting for."

The adrenaline rushed inside Derek. He just wanted to.. Well.. Beat the shit out of max. His free hand crumpled into a tight fist again as Casey let out a light whimper. Derek pulled Casey in closer trying to soothe her tiny cries. Casey tried not to cry knowing Derek fears and hates tears. "You are defiantly worth fighting for." Derek said sternly into Casey's ear, rubbing her shoulder again. "You got that.? You are defiantly worth fight for."

* * *

><p>Edwin and Lizzie sat together in the game closet. Fingers intertwined and Lizzie on Edwin's lap. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Lizzie groaned.<p>

"Well tomorrow is Friday. Then we can hang out all weekend." Edwin gave a smirk. Not as perfect as Derek's, but pretty decent.

"But." Lizzie started "it's s whole seven hours where I can't do this." she pecked his lips. "Or this." she held up their clasped hands. "or this." she held him in a longer and more lustful kiss this time opposed to the peck.

Edwin was awe struck. A bubbly smile and a light in his eyes. "wanna ditch.?" he sputtered out. Lizzie giggles.

"Nah, I think I'll make you suffer." Lizzie gave a wink. "Now. I am going to make some pancakes. Care to join?" she stood up leaving the game closet with Edwin closely behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>so did anybody like it.? :D.? reveiw please negative or positive. oh and does anybody know what channel Life With Derek plays on, i know it used to play on Disney but i dont even think it plays at like 3 am anymore. comment. :3<strong>

**~742**


	2. Chapter 2: Watch Me Go

**hey sorry this took so long. im sorry i havent updated. i have updating all my fanfictions today (except darkest powers i am have tech. problmes with that one.) anyway i am updating my Invader ZIM-Threatening Theories, Life With Derek-Coming Senseless, House Of Anubis-The Secrets Within The Scar and Locket and i am adding a NEW FANFICTION**

**to anyone who sees my deviantART i have posted this **

**i know many people think Twilight fanfictions are stupid cos theirs not much to do but i have done it about RILEY, NOT EDWARD BELLA OR JACOB. It is about RILEY's friend Tasie. give it a shot. and read and give feedback this is what i posted about it on my deviantART::**

**"..And i am also adding a Twilight/Eclipes fanficiton**

**AND NO.! it is not about Edward, Bella, Jacob, any of the cullens, zip.!**  
><strong>its a Riley fanfiction in the point of view of Tasie, Riley's best friend. i am posting chapter one of it today nad chapter two hopefully tomorrow. it is NOT twilight-y at all besides the fact they are vampires and such, Bella, Edward and Jacob are not in the story line at this point. BUT they WILL towards the end of this fanfiction. it WILL follow the ECLIPES story line as far as the fight, Bree Tanner, The Vulturi, Victioria and Riley's relationship, and the involvement with the Cullens. The only reason i say the Cullens will not be in the story line for now is because they do not make contact with the newborn army in Seatle until the fight. SO PLEASe READ if you do like twilight i feel like its a deffernt spin on the novel and such and what had happened to Riley. We knew almost nothing about his character so its fun to play around with. "<strong>

**heres Chapter 2: Watch Me Go**

* * *

><p>Casey looked out the window, the wind pushing her hair out of her clear face. She thought about Max, but Derek's words seem to overcome the bad scenario. But still, Casey just wanted to know why he just let her go. "I think you need to go out and have some fun." Derek interrupted Casey's thoughts.<p>

"Fun is the last thing I need." she groaned, closing her window.

"c'mon case, it will be good for you." Derek nudged.

"I'm still upset. I don't want to go out."

"Casey, what are you really missing if max is out of your life?" Casey thought about it. It wasn't If she was missing her best friend, or someone she could tell everything to. Max didn't joke with Casey and take her out to have fun. It was if it was for just the title.

"Nothing." she cleared her head. Her immediate reaction to a break up was to cry, but after thinking it out, or it being reasoned out for her, she was able to understand the situation. "I'm not missing out on anything." Derek smiled. He was happy to see Casey happy. Watching her be upset just.. Really depressed Derek. He felt that little tiny pain for his step-sister. There was a moment of silence, happy that the red sea had parted and all was well. Casey smiled to herself, completely wiping away her sorrow. "so how bout this fun.?" Derek smirked; he had a perfect excuse to party now.

"Party at Sam's cousins house down by the beach tonight, sound like a plan.?" Derek smirked, looking slightly over at Casey. She only smiled bigger, a party would help her let loose. Show max and herself she is not uptight. Derek pulled up front of their house, Nora and George still not home with Marti. "be ready by nine okay.?" Casey nodded and exited the car into the house.

* * *

><p>"where'd Derek go?" Edwin asked as Lizzie cracked eggs into a bowl. She was actually in the mood for waffles.<p>

"Don't know. I heard Casey storm in, then Derek went up to see her." Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. "do you know how they put the little squares in waffles?" she asked.

"No idea." Edwin confessed smiling at his Lizzie.

"Then I guess we're making pancakes." Lizzie giggled. Her and Edwin were stuck to fend together since day one. And if no one suspected that they weren't going to get pass the step of friendship or sibling hood, they were dead wrong. They had been through the ringer with both Derek and Casey, the odd 'family' meals together, the horrible living arrangements, family fights. The list goes on. They were stuck to each other by default. Lizzie and Edwin rarely fight because they need each other, unlike Casey and Derek who act like they hate each other but are inseparable. No one really does know how to explain Casey and Derek. Derek cares for Casey when she is down, cheers her up, makes her go out. Casey helps Derek get out of messes, deal with girls, helps with homework. They act and seem like brother and sister. But there is that extra jazz, extra spice, extra wa-pa-pow to them.

Lizzie continued to stir the batter. "I still wanted waffles though." she grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Casey let's go!" Derek called from the bottom of the stairs. Casey put the finishing touches on her makeup and headed downstairs. Derek groaned as he waited for Casey, wondering why girls took so long. "Casey!" he yelled looking up at the ceiling. "Let's g-" he looked at Casey coming down the stairs. her was hair down straight and had purple eye shadow on with a little bit of eyeliner. She wore a purple mid-drift tissue paper weight v-neck tee with denim shorts and purple sandals that had a little heel. Casey over the years had learned how to dress more appropriately for different kinds of parties. This being one down by the beach she knew she should wear summer clothes.<p>

Derek stood in total obvious awe, well obvious to everyone but Casey. "Ready." she smiled. "do I look good.?" she twirled herself around. Derek shook off his awestruck expression tapping back into reality.

"huh? Ehh, let's just go." Derek sputtered out grabbing his keys off the key rack and headed off the car. Casey, arms folded, rolled her eyes, blew a piece of hair out of her face. Then following Derek out to The Prince. Casey sat gracefully into the passenger's seat as Derek started the car. "Ready to go princess.?"

"Let's go." she looked in the mirror to check her makeup. Derek backed up out of the driveway and they made their way to the party.

"You still bummed about max.?" Derek asked trying not look at Casey.

"well I almost forgot until you said something, thank Derek." she rolled her eyes.

"No problame-o." Derek says smoothly like he didn't just do anything wrong. The drive was long. About a half hour. Derek kept his music loud and mused over towards Casey every so often.

"Oh Casey cheer up, we're going to a party, you need to have fun space case."

"Shut up Derek." she took a breath. "I know I just wanna try and forget everything." they pulled up in front of a beach house. Skinny but tall with light blue shingles and teens pouring out into the front yard that littered red plastic cups and into the beach. Music blasted loud enough that you could hear down the street. It was surprising that no one called the cops on them but it looked that no one lived in a mile of them. Derek parked The Prince a block down from the house and both Casey and him exited the car. "Derek I change my mind I'm not in the party mood." Casey grabbed his arm.

"but I am." Casey dropped Derek's arm and pouted clomping behind. They entered the party, music blasting loudly and kids drinking and dancing.

"hey." Casey turned around to see a tall guy with sandy blonde hair a gleaming smile. Casey automatically got butterflies.

"hey." she smiled back. They had just gazed at each other for a couple seconds.

"uh." the boy laughed nervously. "I'm Carter."

"Casey." she twisted back and forth still smiling.

"Well Casey, wanna dance.?" Carter led Casey out to the dance floor. Her body awkwardly fitting into his.

Derek found his buddies who went to school in the town over. "Hey Der." one of them smiled.

"Hey Danny." Derek gave him a high five.

"So." Danny put his arm around Derek, like he was trying to make a business deal. "Who was that hott chick you walked in with?"

"Huh?" Derek was confused. The only person he walked in with was.. Casey. A little bit of anger rose in Derek.

"Her." Danny took his free hand and pointed over to Casey who was dancing with the blonde haired boy. Derek's adrenaline rushed. He thought Casey was so crushed over max. "dammit, she's already with Whitmen. Shoulda known he would of gone for the hottest girl in the room."

"whitmen. Who's whitmen.?" Derek asked angerly pushing Danny's arm off him.

"This rich kid from school who's on the swim team." Derek didn't like this. Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3: Fall And Fade Away

**heyy.! ao here is chapter three sorry i dint put it up two days ago like i said, i had been out alot the past couple days. :D anywayyy yeah this is chaoter three. ive been writing this at night on my itouch so forgive me for any improper grammar and spelling (but i cant spell for my life anyway.) i've been reading a couple of Powerpuff girl fanfictions, i think im gunna make oneee about Buttercup and Bucth. i remember how i was little and i loveed bubbles sooo much but i ended up turning out like buttercupp. :P **

**anyywayy im going totally gunna forget to do this next chapter if i dont do this now. so here are my playlist for my fanfiction.**

**Given- Seether**

**Velcro- Single File**

**Burried Beneath- Red**

**Death of Me- Red**

**Teenagers- My CHemical Romance**

**Let's Be Animals- The Downtown Fiction**

**Just A Little Girl- Trading Yesterday**

**Why- Avril Lavinge**

**The Older I Get- Skillet**

**Crushcrushcrush- Paramore**

**Gives You Hell- All American Rejects**

**ill probably have more as the story goes on but here it is so far.**

**here is chapter 3: Fall And Fade Away**

* * *

><p>"So dude who is she?" Danny asked Derek again. Derek didn't want to say it was his sister. That would just be weird and embarrassing. Especially since their not related and that his friends like her. "Der!"<p>

"oh, she's my neighbors friend, they were both supposed to come with me but she got sick." Derek lied. Danny slumped against a wall in the kitchen, then taking a plastic red cup out of a random girl's hand. The girl scowled and walked away.

"Still can't believe Whitmen got to her first." Danny said sniffing the contence of the cup, then swishing it around. "I mean you think he'd be more careful since Becca is here tonight. So hott." he took a swig and shrugged his shoulders.

"Becca? Who's Becca?" Derek asked a bit frustrated. Glaring back and forth between Casey and 'Whitmen'.

Casey continued to dance with Carter. Everything about Carter was just so attractive to her. His smile that showed his perfectly white teeth, his eyes which were a crystal blue color, his sandy blonde hair and his totally ripped body. And he had a charming personality on top of it. He was far better than Max and she had only known him for an hour or two. Carter twirled Casey around and she giggled. "you have the cutest laugh." Carter smiled. Casey giggled again.

"Really thanks." she smiled as well, blushing ever so slightly.. Or not so slightly, more like totally obviously.

"You are so adorable. I wish I had met you sooner." Carter pulled her in closer. She couldn't help put giggle again. Everything was so perfect now. All the planets were alined.

"I'm gunna go get a drink. Be back in a sec." Casey batted her eyelashes and moved through the crowed to the kitchen. She says Derek talking to his friends. "Hey Der." she said walking past and to the fridge to grab a water bottle since Casey did not drink. Derek walked over to Casey and pulled her over to the corner where the back door was.

"Casey who are you dancing with?" Derek asked a bit angered. Casey pushed a piece of hair of her face.

"this super sweet guy named Carter." Casey smiled. "You were so right Derek I just needed some fun!" she cheered.

"Case-"

"Hey Case." Carter came and hugged her from behind, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Carter, hey." she giggled.

"Who's this." he asked.

"Oh, um this is Derek, he goes to school with me." Derek was a bit angry. But he did the same thing. Lied about knowing Casey but it just was weird and irritating to him. He felt obligated to tell Casey about the Becca girl and Carter Whitmen. Even if they were pretending not to know each other.

"Well C'mon there's a Bon fire outside, let's go." Carter took her hand and pulled her outside to the Bon fire. Danny came over and handed Derek a red plastic cup filled with some liquid.

"Poor girl. Once Becca finds that girl with her boyfriend, she's gunna flip the shit." Danny smirked. "that would be friggin' sick to watch. Let's go outside." Danny dragged Derek outside and sat on a log, the opposite side from Casey and Carter Whitmen. Derek cringed. That kid. He just wanted to beat the shit out of him. Let alone that he was playing along Casey, just the look of him pissed Derek off with his good boy looks and money. Disgusting. Whitmen offered up his sweat jacket to Casey and draped hit around her shoulders, then following his arm. Derek sat with the red cup in his hands. He didn't do anything the whole night. He wasent having fun at all having to worry about Casey. Didn't have one drink, didn't find his hot girl that he was set on getting tonight, didn't even cause some havoc with Sam and Danny. Tonight sucked. He just continued to glare over at the couple through the burning fire. A loud angry yell came from the house and the back door bursted open, the screen door almost being ripped off the hinges. A tall blonde girl trudged furiously through the sand over to the fire.

"Carter!" she screamed, everyone jumped a little. Danny hit Derek on the shoulder repeatedly.

"oh man!" Danny said excitedly. Carter flinched at the voice. He retracted his arm from Casey. The blonde came closer. becca. The stripper makeup started to run from her face from the heat, the extreme teal blue eye shadow and the hot red lips. The straps of her thin camisole hung off her shoulders and her skirt pulled up a little too far.

"Carter!" she screamed again. "You ditch me at the door and then go hook up with this whore!" Carter groaned. Casey looked up at the girl.

"Carter who is this?" Casey asked irritated.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Becca puts her hands on her hips.

"Girlfriend!" Casey screeches, throwing his sweat jacket back at him and shoots up. "You have a girlfriend!" Casey was furious. "I'm only as good as this slut!" Derek's eyes widen. Casey has never called any girl a whore, slut or anything like that before. Derek smirks, as much as he feels annoyed and angry, he always loves a cat fight. Becca steps closer over to Casey.

"Your calling me a slut!" Becca yelled at Casey. "I am not a slut honey."

"If you're not a slut, what are you a volunteer prostitute!" *Casey shot back. Becca raised her hand and whacked Casey with all her might.

"Becca!" Carter grabbed her. "Becca baby stop." he kissed her cheek. Casey stood broken. For the second time that day. Today totally sucked. Casey just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Nobody wanted her. Casey felt tears well up in her eyes and she trudged through the sand of to nowhere. Nothing was worthwhile anymore. She wasent worth fighting for and she wasent first choice. Derek dropped the red cup and followed after Casey. Casey. His poor little princess. Derek didn't feel bad for anybody except Casey. He hated seeing her hurt if he didn't cause it. He was her brother and only he could mess with her.

"Casey." Derek called out lightly. Casey ignored him and continued through the sand. Tears fell from her eyes and her body weight felt heavy around her. She took a few more steps then fell into the grit of the sand. it felt cool against her pulsating skin. Her blood pressure running high and she could feel her heart beat in her head. "Casey!" Derek yelled running over to the lip body on the ground. "Casey!" Derek kneeled down over to her "Case, c'mon get up." he urged.

"i was just the hook up. Just another girl." she murmured through her light sobs.

"Case." Derek whispered. "Alright up." he put an arm behind her back and in the fold of her leg and lifted her up. She latched her arms around his neck, and not in the fear of him dropping her, but to feel comfort. She cried into his chest, holding him tightly. "Casey, it's alright. Please don't cry." he asked, trying to be gentle. "I'm so sorry case." he murmured quietly; quiet enough so that she won't hear. Derek carried her to The Prince and placed her carefully down on the seat. He walked around the car and got into the driver's side. "Casey forget about him." Derek tried to comfort. "He's a bad kid, who lied to you about having a girlfriend the whole time. I was so angry when I found out." Casey's head shot up like she had heard the best news in the world; instead she had heard the most despicable. Derek caught what he said and color drained from his face. He was going to get hell now.

"You knew!" Casey screamed at him like bloody murder. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Casey! I did try and tell-"

"You just sat there at let it all happen. Let me be tossed aside all over again. And that everything you said today was a lie and I knew it. I'm not worth fighting for. And you lied to me Derek." anger and guilt crept around Derek. He wanted to yell at Casey for calling him a liar but then again, even though he tried to tell her, he did watch it all happen. Derek slammed his fist down on the steering wheel. Casey flinched, then turned towards the window. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Lizzie sat up in her bed. Holding a winning hand of cards in her poker game with Edwin. "gunna fold yet?" Lizzie asked, trying to keep her poker face. They were up to $27, 92 cents, a old Gameboy Lite, a pair of headphones, half a cookie, a strip of blue LED Christmas lights, a desk lamp that needed a new bulb and a pack of gum.<p>

"hell no. I really want that cookie." Edwin smiled.

"well too bad it's mine!" Lizzie stuck her tongue out and Edwin mimicked. "Just fold Edwin." she urged. Edwin grumbled. He had a sucky set of cards and hopped she did too. But Lizzie always had the best luck.

"fine." he growled throwing his cards down. "I fold." a large slam emerged, following loud stamps of footsteps, yells, screams, and cries. "Casey and Derek are home." Edwin rolled his eyes.

"ter-riffic." Lizzie followed suit. How ironic, following 'suit' Lizzie thought, hysterical. Even her thoughts dripped in sarcasm.

* * *

><p>"Derek leave me alone!" Casey pleaded at this point. She had no more fight left in her.<p>

"Casey." Derek begged. She began to walk away. Derek grabbed Casey by her waist and lifted her up. She struggled for freedom. "Casey, Casey, Casey." he continued trying to calm her. "Casey." Derek soothed. He carried her to her own room, closed the door with his foot and sat down on the bed, with the struggling girl still in his arms. She finally gave up and then lay limp. Like a dead corps.

"Derek. Let me go. Please." her voice was rasp and quiet. Desperate for help and repair. "Let me go." she didn't just mean out of his arms but out of his thoughts and concern. But Derek would never. Not his little princess. His annoying aggravating irritating little princess.

"Casey." he couldn't find the words. "Please Casey, just.."

"just what.?" she asked full of despair. "Just don't cry all over your shirt.? Sorry. I know tearstains are hard to get out." the words came bitterly off her tongue.

"no Casey, I'm sorry. I really am. I never wanted this to happen. I never want you to get hurt. You don't think that I am so mad that I wanna bash both Max and that Whitmen kid's heads in.? I want them to suffer just like they are doing to you. No one hurts you. Except for me."

"But you hurt me Derek! I wouldn't of been this upset if you didn't.!" Casey screamed at him, shooting up off the bed. "The fact that you didn't tell me and that you lied." her voice was so low and quiet on lied. "You lied to me Derek. I know you pull some pretty nasty pranks on me but you lied to me." a tear let loose from her eyes. Derek couldn't help but cringe. Tears were he's utter most weakness. Derek stood up too and grabbed her by her shoulders. "I hate you Derek." her words were small cries, empty thoughts and threats as well. Meaningless words. She punched limply at his chest. "I hate you." she cried again.

Derek tried to not let her words phase him. He knew she was upset. But he was so angry. Angry at Casey's words. Angry at max. Angry at that Witmen kid. Angry at himself. Casey flinched at his grip. Derek couldn't find the words he wanted. He just stared down at her. Her hurt, scared little face. She was supposed to trust him. And he crossed a line. He let the anger fall from his face, and pulled her into a tight hug. Surprisingly she hugged back.

"No you don't." he said calmly, stroking her hair. "No you don't." Casey just cried. He lifted her up and laid her gently on her bed. Derek grabbed a v neck dark red tee shirt that looked like it was his and a pair of gray cotton short off the dresser and gave it to Casey. "Change in pajamas and go to sleep." he told her.

"Turn around." she ordered. Derek gave a smirk and hesitantly flipped around. Casey changed and threw the clothes in the hamper and sat up in her bed. "Kay." she huffed. Derek turned back around and hid the thoughts he was thinking with a slight red color coming to his cheeks.

"Casey. I didn't lie to you though." he bent down over her. "You are worth fighting for." he whispered to her. She gave a small smile on her tearstained face. She laid down still dreary from her long day. Derek pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Good night space case." he murmured, then kissing her forehead. Casey gave half a warm smile this time. Derek turned almost gingerly to the door and left the room.

"Good night Der." Casey whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. For some reason after all that, Ms. Casey McDonald went to bed happy that night.

* * *

><p><strong>whatcha think.! comment and all that good stuff.!<strong>

**"And if you get to heaven, ill be here waiting baby, did you get what you deserve, the end and if your life wont wait, then your heart can take this, YOUR DEAD!" **

**-Dead! **

**~My Chemical Romance.**

**i (totally friggin heart) Gerard Way. :3**


End file.
